Being with you
by Kamisamakissfreak
Summary: A cute one shot that was requested about Takano and ritsu becoming a family! Enjoy! :)


"Takano-san I'm going to the printers!" I announced, standing up. Takano looked at me, his dark chocolate eyes charming me and making me blush slightly.

"Onodera, Kisa will do it for you today. It's his turn anyways..." He stated. I blushed even more. What was that all about?! Why would he just give my duty away like that? "U-um... Takano-san?" I questioned, slowly sitting back down.

Kisa stood up. "Takano-san you cruel person! I was just on my way out too! I have a special date tonight! How mean!" Kisa pouted but Takano didn't relent and made sure I stayed sitting. Kisa finally got up and left and I glared at Takano.

"T-Takano that was rude! You heard him! He has a special date! It must be important for him to call it special!" I scolded my boyfriend. He just smirked. Takano and me started dating about 2 and a half years ago.. I think.

I can't really tell because I started loving him and stuff before I confessed and then it took a few months for us to become official after I confessed. I don't really know it's all so... I don't know... Messed up, I guess...

"Tonight's a date for us, isn't that special Ritsu? Anyways, I have the power, I'm the boss and whether you like it or not your coming home early. Now let's go before Kisa gets back and complains."

Takano stood up, grabbed his suitcase, and then grabbed me. I became red faced. "T-Takano put me down!" I swung and kicked my legs, banging on his back with my fists. "Oh hush Onodera, you'll be fine."

Finally giving up I hung limp in his arms as he carried me over his shoulder. By the time we got to our shared apartment I wasn't really all that angry at him. Yes I was upset with how he handled things but I couldn't be angry at him. He was only doing this out of love... I hope.

He set me down on the sofa and then sat beside me. "Ritsu we're going on an expensive date tonight, alright?" He stated, looking into my eyes for an answer. I blushed. He's so forward.. I wonder why the expensive date though? I'm still useless at romance so...

I smiled and lean in, kissing his cheek. "Yes! I can't wait to go. Though I have to ask why? Why are we going on this date? It's not an anniversary of us dating is it?" It might sound bad but I really couldn't remember. Why was tonight so special?

Takano laughed. "My little Ritsu." He tousled my hair and then stood up. "Let's get ready shall we?" There was a hint of double entendre in his voice and I couldn't help but smirk. "Mmm, okay!" I ran in front of him and we got in the shower together.

After our steamy shower Takano picked out a really nice suit. I blushed. "Masamune, why are we doing this? I mean I'm getting really nervous cause you just put on that super expensive suit!" I fidgeted. Masamune turned to me and smiled.

"My little Ritsu, I'm in love with you and I honestly just want to take you out to eat at a nice place. I want us to have a high quality date. Because I love you." He said, looking deep into my eyes. I blushed and nodded.

"Ok. But don't tell me I have to wear one of those gaudy things!" I pointed at the suit he wore and gave a grossed out look. Masamune laughed. "Yes you will wear a suit like mine. I just bought you it so there's no excuses."

He's serious?! "M-Masamune! You can't just go and buy these things! They cost so much money! And we're already eating out!" I was concerned that I was spending too much of his money. He smiled and gently caressed my face.

"Ritsu... I would buy the whole galaxy for you." He stated sweetly. I blushed and leaned into him. "But all I want is you..." I muttered, looking away from him. He chuckled and pulled me into a hug. "I love you too Ritsu." After we finished hugging I was forced into the tight suit.

Next we were on our way to the expensive restaurant and boy was I underestimating the quality taste of my lover. "Oh! Masamune this is so amazing! How expensive was this?" I turned to him in shock. He smiled. "That doesn't matter." He simply said.

I curled my lip. What he means is that it probably cost so much it hurts him to say it allowed. I reach out and grabbed his hand pulling it close to me, silently telling him I was sorry. He looked down at me and smiled happily. "Let's have a seat shall we?"

I nodded and he led me to a table. We sat down and a waitress came over quickly. "Hi! What can I get you two to drink tonight?" She asked. I was about to order water because it was free when Masamune cut me off. "Your best champagne please." He stated. I blushed and turned to him. He's really going all out!

She nodded and smiled. "Enjoy yourselves. I hope everything goes great." She winked at me and then left. I immediately jumped down Masamune's throat. "Masamune! What are you thinking?! This is way too much! It's only a date... Anywhere is fine as long as we are together right?" I muttered the last part.

He smiled. "Ritsu, I want this night to be perfect because I want to treat my lover. Is that wrong? Or bad?" I blushed and picked up the menu. "Fine then I won't stop you anymore. I'll order all the expensive stuff!" Yeah right! I found the cheapest thing that looked good and ordered it.

"Alright I'll be right back with your food." The waitress smiled again and then left. I sighed and swirled my glass, watching the champagne swish around. "So, what are we going to do now?" I asked, looking at Masamune. He smiled and leaned back in his seat. "I'm good with anything really. Just seeing you happy makes me happy." He stated.

I blushed and looked down at my lap. Why does he always say this romantic stuff?! It's unfair because I'm left breathless! "W-well I guess work is alright for me... My editor wants to make changes to her story board but it's too close to the deadline so I'm not letting her. Is that alright?"

I looked up seeing if he'd answer me but he just smiled. "Well first I asked her what she wanted to change and she told me she wanted to change 6 chapters so I told her no and now she's mad at me.."

I sighed defeatedly just thinking about it. "It's so stressful... Always making big decisions like that... Makes me wonder how you cope with everything." I looked up at him only to see him still smiling at me, almost like he was admiring the view. I blushed. "I-is everything alright?" I asked. "Huh? Oh yes I'm fine, just continue on." Hmm.. Maybe he doesn't want to talk about work.

"You know I've been thinking, we should really get more pictures for the wall in our bedroom. It's too plain and I want something on it. And maybe a couple new ones in the hallway too. It's always good to decorate, right?" I tried bringing him into the conversation so that it wasn't just me talking. He smiled. "If you want to I'm alright with it."

I mentally rolled my eyes. Idiot! Don't just agree with me! I want you to talk with me. I want us to have a conversation that's not filled with awkwardness! I sighed silently and tried again. "Or should we paint the walls a different color? I think we could use a bigger space but I like our little apartment we share. It's small and comfy."

I smiled and looked at Takano hoping he would join but he smiled wider and stayed quiet. Grrr! Masamune! "When's our food going to come? I'm starving! You know I've never been to a place like this... It's amazing how fancy they make restaurants... Just think if we were rich and ate at these places all the time..."

I blush thinking I was rude to talk about money. "I-I mean I would really miss your cooking." I correct myself and steal a glance at Masamune. He continues to smile happily at me. I finally can't take it. "Hey!" I set my glass down, a serious expression spreading through my face. "Sorry for the wait, here's your food." The waitress stopped me.

I blushed and shyly accepted my food. Takano, as usual, handsomely accepted his and she left. Again silence filled between us. I shoved food into my mouth and drank my champagne so that I wouldn't have to speak and Masamune just slowly took bites and swallows while just staring at me. "Do you like it?" He finally asked.

I gulped down my food. I allwoed myself to get distracted by the question. "It's really good! It's so rich and oh my I can't stop myself!" I shoved more food into my mouth. "It's so amazing. Not quite like yours but amazing for fancy food..." I admitted, I was really telling the truth but I heard him laugh anyways. I blushed.

"What I'm serious!" I defended. He shook his head and we finished our food. After we got done eating he paid the bill and we left. I clasped my hand on to his as we walked and the other hand rubbed my stomach. "Why did you let me eat so much? I feel

Sick..." I complained, plopping my head on Masamune's shoulder. He laughed. "Let's go find a bench."

We found a bench in the park and sat down on it. I basically laid on Masamune but I think he rather enjoyed it so I didn't move or feel bad about using him. "Masamune why did we go on this date?" I asked. He sighed and put a hand to my head, stroking it slowly and gently.

"I really love you. You've asked this question a million times tonight, how about we just leave the topic alone for now. I'll let you know soon enough. Alright?" I sighed. "Fine." I pouted. He chuckled and we stayed silent. His slow and gentle petting made me sleepy so I sat up and yawned. "I'm tired, can we go home now?" I asked.

Masamune smiled. "Sure, let's take the path through the cherry blossoms okay?" He pointed at them, smiling. I smiled at his excited face. If he can do all this for me I can walk that way for him. "Okay!" I smiled happily at him and grabbed his hand as we walked. I really love this man...

As we walked I became memorized with the falling petals and nights sky. The night breeze swept the sweet scent across the park and I closed my eyes taking it all in. It's so peaceful and beautiful here... "You picked a good route to take home. It's beautiful here! Look at all the flower petals! And the trees almost give off their own glow don't they? It's smells wonderful. Almost feels like love is floating around in the breeze-"

I stopped. That sounded cheesy! "I mean... That's what they would say in the movies anyways..." I blushed and looked at the ground. Suddenly the sound of water caught my ears. I perked up. "Hey it's a fountain!" I ran over to it, pulling Masamune along. "Wow! It's gorgeous! Look at it! It's sparkling in the moonlight!" I became mesmerized again.

I didn't even notice that I had let go of Masamune's hand until I heard him clear his throat. Huh? What's wrong does he want to get home quickly? I turned around confused like and gasped as I saw him kneeling before me.

"Ritsu... I've loved you for more than 10 years. Ever since our high school days. Ritsu you were the one that taught me how to love some one and how to be loved in return. You gave me emotions and feelings that no one else could and you made me feel special. You gave your all to me back then and even now you still do. You make me feel amazingly lucky to have you. So tonight I hope I showed you what it's like for me to be with you and I'm hoping that you love me enough to accept this."

He then produced a ring. I gasped. The tears that had gathered spilled down at that moment and my heart froze. He just proposed to me! What do I do? I'm so happy! I'm so overwhelmed! I love him! I love him so much! I.. I need to answer him! "Yes! Yes! I accept! I love you Masmaune!" I rushed out, covering my mouth as more tears poured down. He sighed in relief and smiled, standing up.

"That's amazing news. I'm glad Ritsu. I hope I can make you happy everyday. I love you." He said, placing the ring on my finger. I blushed super hard and continued to cry. "M-masa*sob*mune!" I wailed as I clung to him. "You m-made me s-so happy!" I wailed. He kissed my cheek and hugged me, rubbing circles on my back. "I love you Ritsu Takano." He whispered. My eyes widened. My name with his last name! "Masamune!" I bawled even harder. "I love you!" I cried and wailed and bawled and sobbed all night because I was so damn happy.

*3 years later*

"Mmm, it's time to wake up babe." He stroked my cheek with his finger as he called me out of my slumber. I groaned. "No, please, just a little longer. I'm still tired." I complained. "Babe it's already 10:30. We'll be late meeting up with your family if we don't go now." He stated. I cracked open my eyes.

"Masmaune I'm tired." I pouted. He chuckled and tousled my hair. "Oh Ritsu you never change..." He admired me for a second before picking me up. The sheets revealing my naked body from our prior activities. I snuggled into him and closed my eyes. Awww... He chuckled and started walking.

Soon enough I was in the bathroom and I heard running water. I opened my eyes to glare at him. "Let's just stay here." I stated. He smiled and set me into the arm water. "See you in a bit babe." He then walked away, leaving me to be q good wife and take a shower. I sighed. I hate him...

I smiled and washed myself up. Stepping out and drying off I can out and went to our bedroom to lock out some clothes. Finding some decent clothes j came back out and found Masamune preparing breakfast. I smiled and hugged him from behind. "Good morning!" I greeted him.

He chuckled, stirring the eggs. "Well aren't you happy? Something change your mind about today?" He asked. I let go of him and leaned against the kitchen counter. "Yeah, that fact that I love you did." I stated. He turns around to smiled at me and I smiled back.

I really love my life here with Masamune. We have a house of owner and were meeting up with my family today. We haven't seen them for a year cause we just moved into the house but I figured it was time. My family didn't really mind me and Masamune being married. Mother wasn't to keen but she came around. Which made me happy. Even An congratulated us. She's actually married as well.

It's surprising how far we have all come. We still work at Marakuwa Publishing but I'm married to the one I love and I get to wake up everyday in a dream house next to him. I'm so happy the only thing missing is a family of our own. I haven't talked to Masamune about it yet though... I will... I just need to work up the courage.

Our car ride was filled with silly conversations of what we thought my mother would say when we got there. While sitting at a red light I saw a family walking together. The little girl pulled on the dads hand, begging to go to a store nearby. The little boy clung to his mother, not sure on if it was safe to let go. The parent held hands and smiled happily at one another. They were happy...

I smiled and the light turned green, allowing us to move on. "Masamune I want a baby." I stated honestly, looking over at him. His eyes about popped out of his head and he slammed on the breaks, pulling off to the side. "What?!" He asked. I bit my lip. "I want us to be a family... We don't have to start instantly but... Can we have a baby someday?" I asked. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Ritsu... I love you... We can have a baby."

I was estatic. "Yay!" I screamed,jumping across the seat to hug my lover. He laughed and smiled as I pulled away. "Thank you! Cause I've actually been thinking about it recently and I just wanted us to be happy and I'm so glad you understand!" I was almost in tears I was so happy. Masamune smiled happily and reached out, grabbing my chin and kissing me. I blushed and opened my mouth.

He entered briefly before pulling away. "I would do anything to make you happy." He stated. I smiled and let my tears fall. "Masamune, I'm glad I met you." He smiled. "Me too."


End file.
